


Once in a Nightmare

by silverwolf_fox



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Asta dreams of Sister Lily visiting the Black Bulls, but it quickly turns into his worst nightmare.
Relationships: Asta & Sister Lily (Black Clover), Implied Asta/Sister Lily, Yami Sukehiro/Sister Lily
Kudos: 20





	Once in a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written and unbetad.  
> Mostly, I had this idea and needed to put it down so that it would leave me alone.

Polite knocking was such an unusual occurrence for the Black Bull headquarters that it took awhile for any of them to notice that there was a visitor. Everyone glanced at each other curiously, and Asta picked himself up from where he was doing his daily exercises to go open the door.

Much to his shock, standing just outside was none other than his beloved Sister Lily. Dressed in her typical habit, hands clasped demurely in front of her, she smiled brightly when she saw him.

“Asta!”

“S-sister Lily?!” he stammered as he moved to the side so she could step inside.

“I’m sorry to drop by so unexpectedly, but I just had to see you.” Her words sent fire racing to his face.

“You did?” he shouted in excitement.

Sister Lily nodded, holding curled fingers in front of her mouth as she fought back a gentle blush. “Yes, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“W-w-what is it?” After all these years, could it finally be happening?

“Well,” she said softly, “it’s just that…”

“Yeah,” he prompted, leaning forward.

“I’ve finally realized that-”

A door slammed open across the room, and the booming voice of the Black Bull captain demanded, “What the hell is going on here?”

For the first time since she arrived, Sister Lily’s eyes shifted away from Asta to the intimidating figure of Yami Sukehro taking in his tattered robe and the ever present cigarette between his lips. She bowed her head politely. “Good day, Captain Yami. I’m Sister Lily.”

He grunted and walked over, easily towering over the both of them, and the longer she looked up at him, the darker her face seemed to flush.

“The same Sister the kid says he’ll marry someday?” She didn’t answer, but there was no real need to. Asta watched dumbly as Yami tilted his head back and laughed. “You’re way too good for this kid! If you’re going to marry someone, should be a real man like me.”

“Wait, what?!” Asta snapped in bewilderment.

“Okay!” Sister Lily happily agreed before Yami swept her up into his arms.

Asta whipped his head around to see if any of the rest of the squad was seeing their captain carry off the woman, but none were acting as if it was anything worth noting. When he turned back, Yami and Sister Lily were both dressed in finery by the bar with the Wizard King standing beside them performing their ceremony.

Even running towards them, he never seemed to get any closer until Julius pronounced them man and wife, and they sealed the deal with a deep kiss entirely inappropriate for public. Suddenly the other Bulls were also around in suits and dresses, cheering and crying in happiness for their captain’s special occasion.

“I would like to make an announcement,” Julius proclaimed. “As of today, I have decided to grant the title of Wizard King to Yuno of the Golden Dawn!”

Yuno appeared out of nowhere so that Julius could wrap his long red cape around his shoulders and place the crown upon his head. Looking at Asta with a smug smirk, he said, “Guess I win, Asta,” and the words rang in Asta’s ears even as the room erupted into celebration.

Screaming in horror, torn between watching his victorious rival and his captain with Sister Lily, Asta-

* * *

Asta bolted upright in his bed with a shout. He clutched at his racing heart and wiped away the cold sweat dotting his forehead. Getting control of his breath, he slumped over his knees and dropped his head into his hands.

“Just a dream, just a dream,” he muttered to himself. Tossing the sheets aside, Asta got up and started getting dressed. There was no chance of him getting back to sleep after that, so he might as well get a head start on training.

Couldn’t risk losing out to Yuno.

Maybe he’d take a trip to Hage in the next few days, too. Just to make sure there was no reason Sister Lily would feel the need to travel all the way to the Black Bulls to see him.

It’d probably be for the best to keep her away from the homebase. Forever. Or at least until Asta becomes the Wizard King and Sister Lily accepts his proposal.


End file.
